Noé
Appearance Typical Appearance Short in height due to his young age and rather skinny in build. He sports thick gray-silvery hair that remains shorter at the back than the front and a pair of sprout like strands that stand up at the middle line of his head. His eyes are a deep navy blue shade and a few small freckles can be found on his cheeks, though these features are usually concealed underneath a yellow mask. This mask displays a pair of black dot-like spots where the holes to allow vision can be found, with a curved line at the bottom that mimics a plainly drawn smile. For the most part his wardrobe consists of shorts that go slightly above his knees and long sleeved shirts or sweaters. At least two layers are preferable for his top, while his feet and legs remain less attended with socks and plain dress shoes. Mage Form Appearance Being a standard Mage keeps most of his features unchanged, retaining the color of his eyes and freckles yet turning his hair a slightly more blue shade. His frame is covered with a form fitting full body navy blue suit with sleeves opening at his hand palms to make them resemble fingerless gloves and transparent frills around the wrists. The top part of his suit is covered by a sleeveless turquoise shirt that points slightly upwards at the sides of the rim, sporting a dark blue line near the center with tear drop shaped white clips. The collar of his shirt is circular in shape and wide, showing a white trim and a blue gem brooch by its left side. A sapphire colored tailcoat with a white trim can be seen flowing from his shirt with white frills covering the under side and six beads at the end of each tip. The beads alternate a sapphire and turquoise shade until the last one which is white and tear shaped in the same fashion as the clips on his shirt. His shorts are turquoise and pumpkin shaped, displaying a belt with a flower-like end and three white jewels at the corners as well as a blue trim line. The bottom part shows a white bubble pattern and white lace can be found replacing the cuffs. The leg part of his suit is adorned with a vertical chain pattern at the sides and a thin layer of water crawls upwards constantly from the edge of his foot gear, mimicking an inverted waterfall. Meanwhile, his shoes consist of slippers sporting swirly white lines and small details in turquoise. For some reason, droplets can be found gathering constantly around him and follow each of his moves, yet they never come in contact with him completely. His knuckles and wrists are surrounded by these more often than the rest of his body however. Personality Noé is merely a child at heart, although not completely naive to his surroundings and instead displays a rather clever demeanor. He chooses to remain oblivious and shrug off most matters that would concern and even terrify most individuals, remaining detached from both people and morals, deeming the latter particularly time consuming and irrelevant to bother himself with them. Regardless of his inner thoughts and overall lack of interest in others he is a very cheerful and friendly child who is always willing to jump into any adventure regardless of how dangerous and difficult it might be. He daydreams constantly and speaks in a way that makes it seem he is living in a fairy tale, giving out nicknames based on mythical creatures and titles to those he comes across with when the opportunity and inspiration strikes. Despite his lack of attachment and care for sympathy or empathy he has displayed an actual awareness and respect for the feelings of others, though this may be easily confused with him having no real opinion or reason to dig in deeper into the matter. Tessront Personality During the trip made to Tessront, Noé's behavior took a turn for the worst, ignoring social cues and common courtesy blatantly to the point he would harass and mock everyone he happened to cross paths with one way or another. His actions ranged and varied greatly, changing often from being vulgar and morbid to relatively collected and even wise with his blunt words and opinions, however he was never keen in providing assistance and merely spoke his thoughts. Regardless of his somewhat sociopathic behavior, it appears he remained true to himself in a twisted way in the end. Perhaps his Tessront persona reflected more about his inner self than he would ever admit. Notable Relationships *Fyodor: The closest one he might consider a friend or accept that he cares for and enjoys company with greatly. Due to his usual detachment, he finds it hard to open up to the fact that Fyodor means more to him than he would have ever expected, yet as per his personal policy of keeping everything as simple and avoid complications he tries to embrace the fact that someone managed to become important to him. *Eon Horloge: Their relationship appears distant and awkward, however Noé is well aware that there is something else in between them that neither dares to speak of or point out. Abilities Diluvia Mythica *'Description:' Noé summons a water pillar out of a water ring which travels at high pressure and can only go on a straight line. It can be summoned from the ground, from above the target or his sides with a maximum range of 7.5 meters where Noé is standing. When summoned from above the range decreases as 5 meters. Arcus Caelestis *'Description:' By creating a rainbow ring that expands from his torso with a radius of 6 meters, Noé is capable of healing up to three of his allies in battle. *'Side Effect' All recent injuries sustained will be transferred over to Noé's body, if the amount of damage he receives is too high his transformation wil be cut short regardless of how much time remaining he had. Character Art Designs Trivia *Noé is allergic to oranges, citric in general however he displays a particular dislike towards oranges. *He never goes out when there is liquid rain in Fyr'st, thus he is unlike to witness funerals. *After coming back from Tessront he gifted a Blue DamDam Brooch to Fyodor: so they could be always together as a 'set'. *Introduces himself as Pixie Knight often. *Refers to Tarot as'' 'Miss Fairy and Fyodor as ''Sun Bird.' Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male